


[Podfic] Your All and Nothing Else

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tipsy Boys Fooling Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by Werelibrarian.Author's summary:"Wait, where are you going?" Matt laughed at Foggy's outrage."I figured out what I can give you for your birthday," said Matt, yanking Foggy's belt open. He heard Foggy's head drop back onto the pillow."Oh," he said quietly, "yes, I like those."





	[Podfic] Your All and Nothing Else

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your All and Nothing Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411514) by [Werelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian). 

> A big thanks for Werelibrarian for giving me podficcing permission!
> 
> Fun fact: I downloaded this fic on my PC exactly a year ago. Full circle and all that :). 
> 
> TBH, I had no idea I would be making podfics. The genuine joy it brings me, though, is no surprise. 
> 
> Hope you all like it \o/

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ibw2l2gme2skgys/%255BDaredevil%255D_Your_All_and_Nothing_Else.mp3/file)/ 14:01/ 13 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4vnbvqjgakx0df6/%255BDaredevil%255D_Your_All_and_Nothing_Else.m4a/file)/ 14:01/ 13 MB 

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17CoKIACrrpQUeu-mwRZB2l_wtHj7GatH/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
